Ma Boy
by Zaico B
Summary: Pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu bukanlah supir, pengawal pribadi, ataupun saudara dari bocah tampan yang terlelap itu. Melainkan kekasih dari pemuda berumur lima tahun dibawahnya selama enam bulan terakhir ini. Lelaki yang membuatnya gemas, kesal, senang & merasakan berbagai macam perasaan yang bercampur jadi satu/ Haehyuk/Boys Love-Yaoi/Repost karena ada kesalahan [Cr: Zai]


**Warning:**

 **Boy's Love/ Yaoi/ BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **Pair:Haehyuk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam mobil audi hitam yang melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata 80 km/h itu hanya diisi dua orang yang duduk di kursi pengemudi juga kursi penumpang yang ada disampingnya

Kedua pemuda yang memiliki perbedaan umur tersebut tidak berbicara terlalu banyak sejauh ini. Salah satu yang lebih muda tengah asik dengan ponsel canggih di tangannya, sedangkan pria lainnya masih fokus dengan jalanan lalu lintas yang cukup padat tersebut. Ya, karena mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki masa liburan akhir tahun ajaran bagi anak-anak sekolah menengah atas

"Jangan percepat laju mobilnya" ucap pemuda yang masih asik pada layar ponselnya, namun terdengar seperti titahan yang tak boleh dibantah

"Huh?" Pria yang lebih dewasa disana hanya mendengus sebal dan memutar bola matanya tak suka. Bagimana bisa orang yang lebih muda darinya itu memerintahnya -yang cukup tidak sopan seperti itu padanya, lagipula matanya tidak lepas dari benda tipis canggih miliknya

Sebenarnya ia tidak lupa dengan ketidaksukaan pemuda disampingnya ketika ia mulai melajukan mobilnya terlalu cepat, namun saat ia tahu orang yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya maka hal itu ia gunakan untuk melewati truck besar yang menghadang didepan mobil mereka

"Aku ingin cepat sampai dan segera beristirahat, kau tahu?" Pria manis itu tersengal menahan kesal setelah menuturkan protesnya kepada pemuda yang kini telah mengalihkan perhatiannya kearahnya

"Kau marah?"

"Kau masih bertanya?" Lelaki yang baru akan mengenyam bangku kelas XII itu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencoba untuk tidur" deheman dari pemuda manis bentuk jawaban setuju darinya. Ia mulai menetralkan deru nafasnya sekedar mengatur emosinya kala melihat pemuda disampingnya benar-benar mulai memejamkan kedua irisnya. Tidak tega juga melihat wajah damai nan tampan orang terkasihnya itu

Pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu bukanlah supir, pengawal pribadi, ataupun saudara dari bocah tampan yang terlelap itu. Melainkan kekasih dari pemuda berumur lima tahun dibawahnya selama enam bulan terakhir ini

Kalau pria manis itu ditanya bagaimana bisa pertemuan diantara keduanya tercipta, maka reaksi selanjutnya adalah dia yang menghembuskan nafas perlahan ketika mengingatnya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Karena seingatnya hal tersebut cukup cepat dan singkat

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _Sejujurnya hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah bagi para murid-murid yang baru selesai dari acara berlibur mereka selama beberapa minggu setelah melewati ujian tengah smester. Namun putra tunggal dari keluarga konglomerat pasangan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum itu bersikeras untuk meminta sang ayah agar memenuhi permintaan aneh lainnya yang satu ini_

 _"Ayolah appa, tidak bisakah kau kabulkan permohonanku ini?" Pemuda tampan itu merajuk dengan tidak semestinya, ia memohon seakan-akan sang kepala keluarga tak pernah memenuhi keinginannya_

 _"Choi Donghae, bersikaplah dewasa. Appa memiliki urusan penting pagi ini, jadi tolong jangan menghambatku" ujar Siwon tegas menyikapi sifat kekanakan anaknya itu_

 _"Eomma-"_

 _"Kali ini apa lagi?" Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun mulai risih juga dengan sifat manja anak tampannya itu. Mendengar respon dari pria berkulit seputih salju tadi membuat Donghae senang sekaligus ngeri karena nada bicaranya yang terkesan dingin juga cuek_

 _"Aku hanya meminta untuk keluar dari sekolah itu dan melanjutkannya dengan home schooling saja, apa itu sulit?" Donghae mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk membujuk ibunya_

 _Ini pasti akan berhasil_

 _"Tidak bisa. Kehidupanmu di sekolah itu sangat penting untuk kelangsungan sosialisasi, sehingga kau bisa hidup di masyarakat sebagai warga yang baik nantinya"_

 _Bantah Siwon telak, itu sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia memberi pengertian kepada putranya. Namun apa daya, Donghae yang menjadi perpaduan dirinya juga sang nyonya Choi benar-benar menuruninya yang keras kepala. Kali ini Kibum setuju dengan kebijakan Siwon, ia mengangguk menyutujui dan lekas bersuara kembali/_

 _"Lagipula apa yang mendasari permohonanmu ini?" Kibum masih menyahut santai meladeni anaknya itu_

 _"Aku- aku tidak betah berlama-lama di sekolah eomma.. bisa kau bayangkan aku harus menghadapi wanita-wanita genit yang menyeramkan disetiap harinya. Ditambah lagi tatapan mereka yang seakan ingin memperkosaku! Akkh.!"_

 _Pukulan ringan yang dilayangkan Siwon berhasil menghentikan celotehan bocah itu_

 _"Jaga bicaramu Donghae-ah, kau terlalu berlebihan"_

 _Donghae mengeluh sembari mengelus kepalanya, karena ia sempat mengaduh akibat tangan sang ayah yang mendarat disana_

 _Suasana yang sempat ricuh tersebut tiba-tiba saja terhenti akibat salah satu pelayan disana menginterupsi dengan membawa kabar perihal kehadiran salah satu anak buah Siwon di kantornya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pria paruh baya itu, Siwon pun beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak menemui bawahan barunya di ruang tamu_

 _"Kau lihat little Choi? Kesibukanku sudah dimulai, jadi bergegaslah ke sekolah dan aku tidak menerima bantahan apapun lagi" ujar Siwon tegas sebagai keputusan final dari perdebatan tersebut. Donghae memberengut tidak suka, dia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal_

 _"Kau mendengarnya kan? Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dia tidak ingin kau menjadi anak yang anti sosial dan sulit bergaul. Karena bagaimana pun seorang pemimpin harus supel dan dapat akrab dengan sekitarnya"_

 _Donghae mendongak kearah penakluk hati ayahnya itu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Hal yang langka mendengar rentetan panjang dari sang eomma. Ia tertegun, mencerna semuanya. Dirinya paham betul dengan arah pembicaraan tersebut. Seorang pemimpin, itu berarti pengganti ayahnya kelak dan yang tak lain adalah dirinya_

 _"Baiklah eomma, aku kalah. Aku ingin mengambil tasku" Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan kepergian Donghae yang memasuki kamarnya_

 _Tak lama putra tunggal keluarga Choi turun dari kamarnya dengan lesuh. Tetapi teguran ayahnya terpaksa membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya_

 _"Donghae-ya, kau ingin berangkat bersama appa atau bersama pak Han?"_

 _"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi appa, aku bersama pak-" Donghae menjawab dengan nada malasnya, dan Siwon dibuat bingung karena sang anak tak kunjung menyelesaikan kalimatnya_

 _Siwon mengikuti arah pandang putra tampannya, ia berdehem cukup keras setelahnya ketika menyadari tampang bodoh Donghae yang sempat tertegun dengan pria manis asing dihadapannya_

 _"Bagaimana? Kalau begitu appa pergi se-"_

 _"Aku ikut denganmu saja appa" tukas Donghae cepat kala ia baru saja kembali ke alam sadarnya_

 _"Baiklah, ayo cepat" Siwon menghilangkan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya mengenai tingkah aneh anaknya mengingat waktu yang terus berjalan. Ia memang belum membolehkan Donghae menyetir mobil sebelum mendapat surat izin mengemudi dan tidak biasanya putra tampannya mau berangkat bersamanya_

 _Siwon yang berjalan didepan tidak menyadari jika anaknya masih mencuri-curi pandang pada pria manis di rumahnya yang ia yakini sebagai bawahan baru ayahnya. Donghae bersorak dalam hati karena mengetahui kalau ia akan satu mobil bersama pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya_

 _Setelah pertemuan itu, tanpa diduga pria manis yang Donghae tahu bernama Lee Hyukjae itu menjadi sering datang ke rumahnya. Entah karena urusan pekerjaan, atau permintaan bantuan ayahnya_

 _._

 _Ketika itu hari sabtu, namun Siwon meminta Hyukjae untuk datang ke rumahnya dan menyimpan beberapa proposal kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain karena tumpukan kertas itu telah menggunung di meja kerjanya_

 _Hyukjae pun hanya menyanggupi dan datang sesuai perintah. Ia mengenakan pakaian santai namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kesan formalitas didepan atasannya tersebut_

 _Pria manis itu duduk dengan tenang menanti kehadiran atasannya yang sedang kembali ke ruangan kerjanya untuk mengambil kertas-kertas dari sana. Dan sayup-sayup ia mendengar percakapan dari arah tangga yang tak jauh letaknya dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia menoleh dan benar saja, disana ada Donghae yang menghalangi langkah Siwon didepan tangga yang hendak turun_

 _"Appa aku menyukainya, kumohon jangan menghalangiku untuk yang satu ini" tersirat akan keseriusan didalam perkataan pemuda tampan itu. Siwon mengangkat bahunya acuh_

 _"Well, I won't boy. So, just try to grab his heart romeo" Donghae tersenyum yang tak bisa disembunyikannya. Ia senang, tentu saja! Ia seakan mendapat lampu hijau dan ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya_

 _Donghae melirik kearah pria manis yang lebih dewasa darinya itu. Ia menyeringai melihat tatapan terkejut pria manis tersebut kearahnya. Rupanya Hyukjae mendengarnya, tidak bermaksud menguping, hanya saja-_

 _Ah sudahlah!_

 _Warna merah muda merambat disekujur kulit wajahnya sekarang. Langsung saja ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain_

 _Tanpa bertele-tele, tidak lama pasca kejadian hari itu, Donghae langsung menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hyukjae -yang masih terkejut bukan main_

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Kala itu ia berfikir perasaan Donghae hanyalah main-main dan ia yakin itu hanya cinta monyet saja, tidak lebih. Ternyata ia salah, dirinya dibuat terpukau dengan keseriusan Donghae. Pemuda tampan itu berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati seiring berjalannya waktu

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil kalau harus memutar balik rekaman memorinya bersama Donghae. Bocah kekanakan namun bisa bersikap dewasa pada waktu yang berbeda. Ia benar-benar dibuat masuk kedalam pesonanya

Setelah hampir dua jam perjalanan, suasana di sekeliling pun telah berganti dengan deretan pepohonan rindang juga rerumputan yang mengiringi perjalanannya

Syukurlah, sebentar lagi sampai. Batin Hyukjae tenang mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah memasuki daerah pedesaan yang menjadi tempat tujuan pertemuan antara perusahaan keluarga Choi dengan perusahaan asing

Hyukjae menoleh kesamping kanannya, melihat Donghae yang menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan telah terbangun dari tidurnya

"Ini dimana?" Suara parau Donghae rupanya tak diindahkan oleh Hyukjae

"Uwaah! Tambah kecepatannya Hyuk-ah!"

Donghae setengah berteriak kala ia melihat jalan menurun yang cukup terjal didepannya. Hyukjae kaget namun ia melakukan hal tersebut setelahnya. Hatinya menghangat melihat senyum lepas dari kekasihnya itu

Apa-apaan dia. Ia tidak membolehkan Hyukjae mengemudi diatas kecepatan 100 km/h, tapi menyuruhnya melajukan mobilnya di jalan yang menurun. Hyukjae sudah hafal betuh dengan tabiat Donghae ini

 _See?_ Donghae selalu membuatnya gemas, kesal, senang dan merasakan berbagai macam perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu dalam hitungan detik ketika menghadapi pemuda tampan itu

Lagipula kenapa juga pemuda tampan itu harus satu mobil dengannya sedangkan ia bisa bersama sang ayah didalam kendaraan yang lebih nyaman, dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Donghae yang memaksa ikut pada pertemuan kali ini dengan alasan ingin berlibur. Kedua hal tersebut sempat membuat Hyukjae naik darah dan mengumpat tidak jelas

Hyukjae mematikan mesin mobilnya setelah memasuki kawasan villa pribadi keluarga Choi. Ia turun diikuti Donghae setelahnya

"Kau jangan mengikutiku, duduklah yang manis disini"

Keduanya sudah sampai di tempat pemesanan kamar rupanya, dan Hyukjae mengarahkan pemuda tampan itu agar menunggu disalah satu sofa karena ia harus langsung menyiapkan banyak persiapan rapat untuk esok pagi

Hyukjae tersenyum manis kala ia melihat anggukan patuh dari Donghae. Lekas saja ia melesat ke arah ruang pertemuan yang sudah dipesan tempo hari

Selepas peninggalan Hyukjae, Donghae lebih tertarik memainkan ponselnya lagi, namun tak berapa lama perhatiannya sempat dicuri dengan pergerakan di sofa sebelahnya

Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat sepasang wedges coklat muda tepat disampingnya. Itu menandakan seseorang disampingnya tak lain adalah seorang wanita

"Hay" awalnya Donghae tidaklah tertarik untuk memperhatikan orang disampingnya itu, namun rasanya tidak sopan jika ia tidak menghadap orang yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara

"Hm? Kau berbicara padaku?" ternyata perempuan itu tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama lelaki lain yang ia yakini berusia sama dengannya

"Ck, tentu saja" perempuan tersebut memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sikap acuh Donghae

"Han Sohee" perempuan itu langsung menyodorkan tangannya seraya memperkenalkan diri. Donghae menatap uluran tangan tersebut heran karena melihat sikap to the point Sohee

"Donghae" jabat tangan itu tak berlangsung lama, hanya sekedar menyentuhkan kulitnya dan Donghae langsung menarik kembali tangannya

"Dan dia Han Taeil" ucap Sohee mengenalkan pria yang datang bersamanya

.

Hyukjae berjalan tergesa melewati beberapa lorong dan taman-taman di villa tersebut. Hampir saja melupakan pria yang ia tinggalkan sejak dua jam yang lalu, sedikit merasa kasihan karena mengingat bisa saja lelaki tampannya itu jenuh yang teramat sangat hingga geram terhadapnya

Dengan sebuah kunci yang digenggamnya, Hyukjae kembali berlari kecil. Siwon, ayah Donghae mengizinkan jika anaknya ingin satu kamar dengan Hyukjae. Sebenarnya Hyukjae sendiri tidak keberatan, namun ia hanya berjaga-jaga, jadi dirinya membawa dua kunci kamar yang berbeda. Dan salah satu kunci tersebut ada didalam genggaman tangannya, yaitu kunci kamar miliknya yang memang sudah disiapkan untuknya sejak jauh-jauh hari

"Donghae-" nafas Hyukjae tertahan beberapa detik ketika ia melihat pemandangan didepannya. Kini dia pun hanya membeku ditempatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya

Tentu saja, melihat Donghae yang berusaha tidak bergerak dari posisinya dengan perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya tepat ada didepan pria tampan itu yang berusaha meminum jus yang ditaruh diatas kepalanya beralaskan sebuah nampan

"Tunggu, kau jangan bergerak"

Gadis tersebut memerintah dan masih berusaha meninum cairan jus tersebut melalui sedotan. Sehingga posisi mereka kini bisa dikatakan sangat ekstrim. Donghae yang diam hanya bisa menatap lurus kedepan dan hanya bagian depan tubuh Sohee lah yang tersuguhkan

"5, 4, 3.." sedangkan Taeil tengah menghitung mundur aksi mereka berdua

"Yeay! Aku menang!" Sohee teriak kegirangan karena ia berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan Truth or Dare yang diberikan oleh Taeil sebelum waktu yang ditentukan habis. Karena perempuan itu memilih dare, maka seperti itu lah mereka berakhir dengan tantangan konyol Taeil

Saat Sohee mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Donghae, Hyukjae bisa melihat wajah tampan itu telah merah padam yang mungkin karena menahan nafas. Dan ketika itu pula Donghae baru menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae

"Hay Hyuk" sapa pria tampan itu santai karena tidak melihat pergerakan dari Hyukjae. Wajahnya makin tampan dengan senyumannya kala melihat sang kekasih

Hyukjae yang seakan baru tersadar dari dunianya terlihat berdehem menghilangkan nada kaku sebisa mungkin. Tangan kirinya yang bebas merogoh sakunya dan mengambil kunci yang tersemat disana

"I-ini. Aku hanya ingin memberikan titipan dari Appa-mu" Donghae dapat menangkap raut tidak menyenangkan dari Hyukjae saat pria dewasa tersebut berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Tangan halus tersebut terulur dengan menunjukkan sebuah kunci, juga ada beberapa angka yang tergantung bersama benda tersebut

Donghae tidak melepaskan tangan Hyukjae saat kulit mereka saling beradu. Pemuda manis itu berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi berujung sia-sia. Hyukjae menatap genggaman tangan mereka lalu berbalik melihat Donghae seakan berkata 'Lepaskan!'

"Aku masih ada urusan lain"

Mata Donghae menyipit, ia menggeleng tak suka tapi tetap melepaskan genggamannya

"Siapa dia?" Hyukjae masih mendengar suara perempuan -yang menurutnya menyebalkan walaupun ia langsung berbalik cepat

"Dia?" Donghae melihat kunci yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya, namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum misterius menatap ke arah hilangnya Hyukjae

.

.

.

"Calon menantu keluarga Choi"

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat Hyukjae terbangun dari tidur sorenya, melepas penat juga tempat melampiaskan emosinya dengan cara yang lebih baik

Pria manis itu kembali merengut saat ia terkesiap dari istirahatnya. Benaknya masih mengingat jelas kejadian siang tadi. Dengan kaki yang sedikit dihentakkan, Hyukjae berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Selang waktu lima belas menit, pemuda tersebut keluar hanya dengan boxer pendek dengan gambar pisang yang bertebaran asal, dan kaos kuning polos sebagai atasannya

Kesibukannya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk segera terhenti saat ia dapat menangkap sosok lain yang baru saja masuk dari pintu utama. Reflek, bibirnya bungkam dan maju beberapa mili

"Hyuk" sepasang lengan melingkar di perutnya dari arah belakang punggungnya

"Apa?" nada ketus yang sangat ketara membuat pria dibelakang Hyukjae semakin melebarkan seringainya

"Miss you babe" kecupan di tengkuknya membuat Hyukjae memejamkan mata, kulitnya meremang seketika

Jangan tanya bagaimana Donghae bisa masuk kedalam villa tersebut. Ingat, tanah seluas tujuh hektar yang telah disulap menjadi tempat singgah dan rekreasi tersebut milik ayahnya. Choi Siwon. Jadi, misi menyelinap pria tampan itu kedalam kamar Hyukjae sangatlah mudah ia lancarkan

Hati pria manis itu mengelak, mengingkari bahasa tubuhnya yang sangat merindukan sentuhan Donghae. Dengan sedikit kasar, ia melepaskan sepasang lengan Donghae

"Kenapa? Kau marah lagi padaku?" dengan berlagak sok polos, Donghae kembali beraksi menggoda Hyukjae

"Tidak" Hyukjae malas meladeni Donghae. Dalam hatinya ia menggerutu mengenai sikap Donghae, sebenarnya lelaki itu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh. Pria manis itu lebih memilih merangkak naik keatas kasur dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya

"Lantas, kenapa kau menolakku?" tanpa peringatan, Hyukjae kembali dibuat kaget dengan Donghae yang sudah berada diatas tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya memerangkapnya

"Aku lelah dan ingin tidur, mengerti?" Donghae gemas karena kekasihnya itu masih keras kepala untuk tidak mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia cem-

"Apa karena kau cemburu dengan kejadian tadi siang?" yup, tepat. Tentu saja bodoh! Ingin rasanya Hyukjae mengumpat seperti itu, tapi dia urungkan

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Seperti dugaan Donghae, kekasih manisnya itu menyaksikan aksi gilanya dengan kedua orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun fakta tersebut malah membuatnya tertawa kecil yang ditatap heran oleh Hyukjae

"Kau tahu, itu hanya sebuah permainan. Truth or Dare" jemari Donghae mengelus pelipis kanan pria terkasihnya dengan lembut, terus turun hingga ke bagian rahangnya

"Dan sialnya aku yang harus menjadi korban tantangan mereka. Bisa kau bayangkan bila aku bergerak satu senti saja, tubuhku pasti akan basah oleh jus yang tumpah diatas kepalaku"

Donghae tidak menyerah, ia berusaha menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Untung saja berhasil, Hyukjae kembali menatap lurus kedalam orbs coklat Donghae sekedar memastikan kesungguhannya

"Jujur saja, kupikir pasti akan sangat membosankan menunggumu bila mereka tidak datang" Donghae memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dengan telapak tangannya yang menangkup pipi Hyukjae. Hanya sentuhan kecil, tetapi dapat membuat Hyukjae bersemu

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut dalam pertemuan kali ini?" rupanya Hyukjae belum sepenuhnya luluh. Buktinya protesan kecil pun masih dapat ia layangkan

"Memangnya salah bila aku ingin menghabiskan waktu liburanku bersama kekasihku?" lagi-lagi Hyukjae dibuat terkejut sekaligus tersanjung hanya dengan ucapan bocah diatasnya

Hatinya berdesir hangat, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Warna merah muda segera muncul dan merambat di wajahnya hingga ke kupingn bibir Hyuk

"Wo ai ni"dengan perlahan Donghae mempertemukan bibirnya dengan permukaan bibir Hyukjae

Satu kecupan, tanpa adanya pagutan atau pergulatan lidah. Donghae menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, ia menatap puas saat mengetahui Hyukjae telah merona parah dengan mata terpejam

Hyukjae merasa kehilangan, ia ingin lebih. Namun sebelum ia membuka kembali matanya, bibirnya telah disambut benda kenyal kegemarannya

Pemuda manis itu mengerang tertahan saat Donghae memagut belah bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Lidah Donghae mulai bermain dan menyapa bibirnya, lantas saja ia membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati

Daging tak bertulang itu menginvasi setiap inci didalam mulutnya dengan sangat baik. Hyukjae berusaha membalas ciuman Donghae, tapi tetap pemuda tampan itu lah yang mendominasi

"Eunghh.. Hhaee" lenguhan tertahan Hyukjae mengalun kala jemari dingin Donghae menyusup ke balik kaos tipisnya

Donghae meraba perut rata Hyukjae, bergerak ke arah samping dan sedikit memberi remasan didaerah pinggul ramping kekasihnya

Kepala Donghae tertarik sehingga tercipta benang saliva. Bibirnya bergerak mengerjai bagian sensitif leher Hyukjae. Mengecup, menggigit kecil lalu menjilatnya hingga timbul tanda kepemilikan indah disana

"H-haee aahh" Hyukjae yang mulai lemas hanya mampu melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan menyelipkan jemarinya diantara helai rambut Donghae

"D-Donghae" dengan cepat Hyukjae menangkup kedua sisi kepala Donghae, manariknya dan membawa wajah tampan itu ke hadapan wajahnya saat ia menyadari bahwa pemuda tampan itu hampir saja kelepasan

Sedangkan Donghae yang baru menyadari kebodohannya terlihat tampak menyesal dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja hendak membuka kaos Hyukjae dan bibir nakalnya mulai mencetak tanda kemerahan di area dada pemuda manisnya

"Ma-maafkan aku Hyuk, aku hampir melewati batas" Hyukjae hanya tersenyum maklum memandang raut menyesal bocah didepannya. Mengelus wajah tersebut, dan memberikan kecupan di hidung bangir Donghae

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku mengerti" Donghae segera beranjak dari posisinya dan menempatkan tubuhnya disamping Hyukjae. Ia langsung memeluk Hyukjae erat dan melesakkan kepalanya di leher Hyukjae yang telah penuh dengan warna kemerahan/

Donghae memang telah membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ciuman sebelum ia sudah dapat membiayai hidupnya sendiri dan Hyukjae. Dalam kata lain, Donghae ingin menunggu disaat yang tepat. Disaat dirinya dan Hyukjae sama-sama siap untuk melangkah ke tahap yang lebih serius untuk menghabiskan waktu di sisa hidup mereka bersama-sama hingga hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan keduanya

"Selamat malam Hyuk, I love you"

Hanya kecupan selamat malam, dan Donghae kembali menaruh kepalanya diatas pucuk kepala Hyukjae

"I love you too ma boy"

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana? Ada yg kesel/ kecewa karena bagian -tuut- nya ga jadi? Haha sorry, sengaja ^w^

Zai juga minta maaf atas kesalahan saat posting nih ff, saya pun gatau kenapa karena ff ini hasil repost dari akun Zai di wattpad

Oke, kalo ada yang berkenan baca ff karya saya yang lain, bisa kunjungi akun wattpad Zai dengan Uname: luckyMinions


End file.
